Sylar's Journal
by niflicious
Summary: Sylar has escaped from an insane asylum and is living in New York City, this is his journal.
1. Sylar's first two days

1/7/10

Dear Diary,

This is me, as in Sylar, as in evil dude, as in the evil person with real super powers, as in the mass murder of heroes, as in ah you know the rest. So yeah, I'm gonna like write in you every day and I will like talk about stuff. Yeah not feeling too descriptive right now, kinda guessing it's the lack of sleep, or innocent people to murder. Yeah so now I'm gonna take a chill pill, a large one, and I'm hoping that will kinda tie the knot with me and sleepy time. Yeah. So, bye.

P.s. the one thing I'm excited about right now is I'm in my bunny footie pajamas!!!!!!!! Wow I hope Peter doesn't get a hold of this, total blackmail opportunity right here.

1/8/10

Dear Diary,

Nice too see you again diary, I think I will call you diarya because diary sounds too vague, btw pronunciation is like liquid poo like when you get sick with stomach flu. For breakfast today I had some eggs and ham. These were not just any eggs and ham they were green eggs and ham. I very much like them Sam I am, thank you Dr. Seuss. After breakfast I went to the statue of liberty got some snapshots with her. Then I met some innocent tourists. If this were a video diary I would be in trouble because of the decomposing corpses in my living room. Then I ate lunch, do not ask what because I believe you get the point. I stayed in my computer room until dinner playing Minesweeper, new high score thank you very much! I ordered a pizza with the tourist's credit cards an hour ago and it still has not come, I bet its like some guy from Georgia delivering my pizza and he got lost, no sympathy whatsoever. Yeah finally my pizza has arrived now I must go get my gun and my pizza. Good bye your BFF Sylar.


	2. 1910 of Sylar's Journal

1/9/10

Dear Diarya,

Today was my birthday today! I invited over some" friends" for a game party. (Btw these friends are Peter, Claire, Jessica, and Hiro *hehe*).We played Apples to Apples, Twister, and Clue. Everything went wrong. First, in Apples to Apples Hiro judged stupid and Peter put down make your own card; guess what he made it, yep Sylar and this party, so I punched him Claire in the face, because she feels no pain, even though I don't care. Then with twister Claire cheated by breaking her bones to stretch, she would have won but Eleanor knocked her down. Eleanor's a good dog! In Clue I played professor Plum and he killed the cheerleader in the locker room with my hand and the locker, but she was the wrong cheerleader. When I got my cake Jessica decided to be "funny" and pushed my face in it then ate the rest. For my presents Peter brought my a sticker that said," I am not with stupid I am stupid", Claire brought me what I thought was a gun, sadly it turned out to be a gun that popped out a flyer that said, " Watch Out stupidity coming through" Jessica decided not to bring me anything and Hiro brought me a dictionary. Fun. Now I am sobbing in my room probably for the rest of the night. Sorry if I drench this entry in tears. Now I will close this entry and probably kill someone in their sleep.

P.S. I didn't even get a card from my mommy!


	3. 1 10 10 of Sylar's Journal

1/11/10

Dear Diarya,

I watched a combination of Legally Blonde, Disaster Movie, Superhero Movie, and of course I am Legend today, most of the day. Then I watched Elmo's and other things burning in toaster ovens most of which do not belong in a toaster oven, all of which you can now find on youtube because of me. I have already gotten over a million hits! So now I am going to challenge myself to kill at least three hundred and sixty five people this year, for the next few weeks I won't have to kill but I will any way. Now I'm gonna go mess with the cops. Goobee!


	4. 1 11 10 of Sylar's Journal

1/11/10

Dear Diarya,

I watched a combination of Legally Blonde, Disaster Movie, Superhero Movie, and of course I am Legend today, most of the day. Then I watched Elmo's and other things burning in toaster ovens most of which do not belong in a toaster oven, all of which you can now find on youtube because of me. I have already gotten over a million hits! So now I am going to challenge myself to kill at least three hundred and sixty five people this year, for the next few weeks I won't have to kill but I will any way. Now I'm gonna go mess with the cops. Goobee!


	5. 1 22 10 of Sylar's Journal

1/22/10

Dear Diarya,

It is so good to write in you again. I apologize for not writing in you for some time. Them coppers were on my tail and I had to go hide down in the safe room. I didn't quite have time to grab you. It all happened pretty quick it was like a flash of light and suddenly they broke down the door. Well that was what would have happened if I didn't have Eleanor on the inside working for me, so I had time to somewhat clean up. I was locked in there for eleven days with nothing but funyuns and chips ahoy. Anyways I can't imagine how horrible it was for you to wait out here in the bookshelf looking like an innocent book that had a giant bright red label saying Sylar's Journal. I wonder how the police missed that one. Anyway I will be writing in you much more now, and if the cops come back I'll take you with me.


	6. 1 23 10 of Sylar's Journal

1/23/10

Dear Diarya,

I invited my friends over for a movie night tonight. By friends I mean some people I found working at Petco and the heroes. We watched whatever anyone brought, including Romy and Michele's high school reunion, Meet Dave, Meet the Spartans, all the Harry Potter movies, Twilight, and New Moon. Sadly towards the end of the sixth Harry Potter movie the power went out, and I don't have a back up generator. We decided that it was due to the massive snow storm and every one is not going to leave. Right now I am writing in the bathroom with the only candle in the house and I took the fire extinguisher in with me so you won't catch on fire. Well the candle is running out so I have to leave. I will write in you tomorrow.


	7. 1 24 10 of Sylar's Journal

1/24/10

Dear Diarya,

HALOO! Today is my national being European day. You eat Swiss cheese, a lot of Chocolate and foreignese foods. BTW the lights are back on but the snow hasn't cleared up so the heroes and Petco people are still here and I am putting them through the torture. To celebrate Germany every dude had to wear lederhosen and the girls have lederhosen but with skirts. Every single person has to wear a buree'. Then we have feasts of Haggis, Pasta, and stuff like that but from every European foreign country. This is fun!

PS Eleanor looks very cute in a lederhosen and buree'.


	8. 1 27 10 of Sylar's Journal

1/27/10

Dear Diarya,

I finally found you! After my national European day the house got trashed and the people left me with all the mess, including dirty underwear, I don't know how that got there. It took me a while to find you. Anyway I am going to grow my hair into a mullet and I will grow out my eyebrows then braid them, and get an eyebrow weave. I will do the same with my ear and nose hair. My overall goal is to become America's Next Top Cousin It! Then if that doesn't work out I'll just write some new Addams family movies and cast myself as Cousin It. Now I must make some mashed potatoes because I just got my new diamond and silver grill! Boo Yah!


	9. 1 28 10 of Sylar's Journal

1/28/10

Dear Diarya,

I spent the whole day on Club Penguin. I made my account this morning my penguin name is 99Pend. I am a member and I have 16 puffles. My friend list has over four digits for the number of friends. Guess what, I even made one for you! Your penguin's name is of course diarya, and it is brown. Now I have a FaceBook for you and for me. We have gone public! I know the police have no time for looking on FaceBook for criminals, I think, maybe, okay I'm really not sure. Well that doesn't matter because I can always go back into hiding like I was before, with you : ).


	10. 1 29 10 of Sylar's Journal

1/29/10

I got the reply back from America's Next Top Cousin It; they say I look too much like him to make it a fair competition. So I am going with my second Idea, the producers might not put it out so I have a backup plan. I will be an impersonator in Las Vegas! I will make millions, billions, I will buy Bill Gates! Well I probably won't make that much so scratch that, I'll just shave my head, take out the weaves and take Bill Gates hostage. I will surely get my money. No one will expect me and no one will find me. This is the perfect plan. ! I'm going to be working on the screenplays for the next few days so I can get it into production as quick as possible. Don't feel lonely. I love you. Goobee ; )


	11. 2 2 10 of Sylar's Journal

2/2/10

Dear Diarya,

I have sent the scripts to the closest producer and told him to email me. While I was writing I found a new love of Katy Perry and the Jonas Brothers. I am hoping that they will adopt a kid, raise it, teach it to sing like both of them, then give the kid to me as a birthday present and it will become my personal singer like a radio, or even better an Ipod! So, never mind my awesome day dream or I guess it would be an evening but not regular dream because it is evening but I am not asleep so not a regular one, just never mind! Well now I will create a map of Asia, of course to scale. Bye Bye!


	12. 2 3 10 of Sylar's Journal

2/3/10

Dear Diarya,

This morning I decided to buy a full fish from Safeway. I put on latex gloves and that is when it happened, the allergic reaction. I figured out I am allergic to latex. Now I am lying in my bed watching a marathon of For the Love of Ray J. Of all the girls I think Mz. Berry is the best for him. I mean they just click, it is so sweet. Pull it together Sylar. Now I'm good. I need to slee


	13. 2 4 10 of Sylar's Journal

2/5/10

Dear Diarya,

My dad has found me somehow. He contacted me and wants me to come over for a few days. I'm gonna go, kill him, bring him back, share him with Eleanor, and then dump the leftovers in my personal dump site. So I'm going to be gone and to keep a low profile I can only bring the necessities, a.k.a knife, clothes and cheesy baby photos. I'll be back for Valentine's Day. I'll miss you. I love you. Sylar.


	14. 2 13 10 of Sylar's Journal

2/13/10

Dear Diarya,

I love you. Just wanted to put that out there so you would know more clearly because I am back. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day and I hope to surprise you with a few….things. So I have to go and get some, groceries. I will be back here in a few hours but I won't write in you again until tomorrow. I'm gonna be with you all day tomorrow though. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. Loooooooooooove You.


	15. 2 14 10 of Sylar's Journal

2/14/10

Dear Diarya,

It's Valentine's Day! I love today especially with you. So I don't think you will notice but I killed a person for you. I stole her diamond necklace and replaced it with your old brown ribbon. I love you and wish you would come to life. So do you like your present? I know you do. Yes you do. Okay so I'm gonna go watch Dancing with the Stars! I'll bring you with me and we will watch it, together. What I don't have an obsession. I don't need human interaction. I'm not obsessed over you. Stop saying that! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!


End file.
